


A Journey Starts

by CaiusG



Series: Reinhardt Hawke – "Under that scruffy exterior, you've got a soft heart" [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: WIP!





	A Journey Starts

******9.31 Dragon – Kirkwall**

(Reinhardt Hawke's diary)

Where I have to start?

Barely one year passed ever since Lothering was destroyed, and we arrived at Kirkwall as refugees. Carver died on the way over here, hot-headed boy killed by an Ogre. Why always you wanted to prove something and to whom?!

By the way, why did we have to come here to the city full of Templars? Bethany's not safe here. Carver's death wasn't enough? Mother... she insisted on this. She had always homesick, I know. It's complicated – maybe, later... now enough, that her family –our family?– live here.

This would be Uncle Gamlen in person. Old grumpy bastard already gambled the family property. Great. I don't care about it so much, but there are mother and Beth, they deserve better than this dirty little hut in Lowtown.

Uncle Gamlen also sold Beth's staff and my sword for one year. To become a mercenary was familiar to me, but poor Bethany, she a bit frightened, when heard, that they knew, what is she, and hated this work (in turn, she was good at this, I was so proud of her!).

So: the one year is elapsed, we no longer belong to anyone, but our name is well known, among those who need help.

Meanwhile, we also learned, that Gamlen did not tell us everything about the heritage. Therefore, we looked around in the old Amell mansion, which is being used by slave traders. We went into the mansion through a tunnel from the Darktown, and found the testament. According to that, the house was Mother's heritage.

For a while, Aveline, another Fereldan refugee, from King Cailan's army lived with us. Until she got job and quarter as City Guards. She's grateful to us and seems a good friend.

*

A few days earlier we met with a weird dwarf, named Varric, who told us, that his brother and he organise an expedition to the Deep Roads, and want us to join as a partner. Only what we need some money and a map to the Deep Roads. The expedition seems interesting and can bring lots of money if we can find some dwarven relics. Not bad at all.

Varric said that he heard about a former Grey Warden (I did not know that there could be left the Order), maybe Lirene can help. We went to Lirene's shop, in the Lowtown. Lirene directed us in the Darktown, and told us, that the Warden is a healer, he heals for free the Fereldan refugees. Interesting. A mage Warden, leaves the Wardens and coming here, to the city of the Templars, and heals the refugees for free? In the Darktown? That's a shithole even compared to our settle... Why? Altruist? Crazy? Both? Whatever, it seems fascinating!

Yesterday, in the Darktown, we found the Warden. I'm impressed! Maker, how much passion!

He told, he owned a cat in the Vigil Keep and left Wardens because they forced him to get rid of this cat. So he ran away from the Wardens and arrived in Kirkwall. Really weird man. And beautiful! That gaze!

He did not want help immediately, but finally, he agreed, on one condition: if I help him to free his old friend from the Gallows, he will help me at the expedition. Seemed to a fair offer. I admit I was looking forward to meeting him again... He was so sad when he talked about his friend.

At midnight we met at Chantry's entrance. Inside we found Anders' friend. A Tranquil!? Our father told us about them, Bethany always said she would rather be dead...

 _"Here the Apostate",_ the Tranquil said. We didn't expect that.

Templars stepped out of the shadows and attacked us. Anders suddenly changed: blue light burst through his skin, and his otherwise brown eyes now glowed in blue light. His voice thundered. It was... amazing!

We killed the Templars and turned to Karl. He also changed. His face was expressive, life gleamed in his earlier strange, dead eyes. Anders was himself again.

 _"Anders! What did you do? It's like you brought a piece of Fade into this world! Burning like the sun! Please, kill me before I forget again! It's fading! I would like to die a mage than live as a templar's puppet!"_ , Karl pleaded.

 _"Give him peace,"_ I told to Anders. Beth agreed.

Anders slowly walked up to his friend. _"I'm sorry, Karl!"_ he said and stabbed him.

It was time to leave this damn place. Anders looked upset. And he is an … Abomination... or something? I have to talk to him!

As we arrived at the clinic I immediately asked Anders about what happened to him in the Chantry.

He said that in Amarantine he met with the Spirit of Justice who trapped outside the Fade, and he offered his body to him. In exchange Justice helping him to fight for the mages.

He's beautiful, passionate! And has a good heart. Oh my! I hope I will have the chance to get to know better him!

And then he said: _"My maps are yours, as am I if you wish me..."_

By Andraste’s Holy Ass, of course, I wish him! I need to know him more closely. Very closely, in fact. I'm in love... hopelessly. Karl was his lover in the Circle… but as he looked at me… I don’t know… I put the maps in my bag. I knew I would keep them forever, just like this moment.

I wanted to hide, but Bethany immediately noticed my attraction. It was both hilarious and pathetic at the same time...  

> _"Brother! The healer ... Anders ..."_

> _"Beth, he too old to you ..."_

> _"Haha, I saw it well! Do you like him! From the first moment! This is so romantic!"_

> _"Beth! He mourns..."_

> _"Help him, then! It will not last forever... And you're both alone."_

> _"Do you think, I have a chance? He said long ago they are not together … but I feel guilty now. How can I think about it, when he mourns?"_

... But how can I not think about it...? And how I can help him? Maker... I lost...! 


End file.
